


The Ocean Chose (Me) For A Reason

by umbreno



Category: Moana (2016), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, background & cameo characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: When her people can no longer sustain themselves by keeping to their island, young chief-to-be Smalls takes off on an adventure to find the demi-god who stole the heart of the goddess Te-Fiti, in order to return it to her and restore the land.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_“In the beginning, there was only ocean. Until ‘Mother Island’ emerged.._   
_Te Fiti.”_

_“Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself._   
_And Te Fiti shared it with the world.”_

_“But in time, some began to seek Te Fiti's heart._   
_They believed if they could posses it, the great power of creation would be theirs.”_

_“And one day... The most daring of them all_   
_voyaged across the vast ocean to get it.”_

A pale colored hawk soared through the air, scanning the great ocean.

 _“He was a demi-god of Wind and Sea. He was a warrior, a trickster,  
_ _a shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was Race.”_

The hawk turned into a tall boy with sandy blonde hair, holding Te Fiti’s heart with a grin. 

_“But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness._   
_Race tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart.”_

_“Te Kâ, a demon of Earth and Fire.”_

_“Race was struck from the sky, never to be seen again._   
_And his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea.”_

_“Where even know, a thousand years later, Te Kâ and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart.  
_ _Hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread..”_

_“Chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island.._   
_Until everyone of us is then devoured by the bloodthirsty joys..”_

“..of inescapable death!” shouted the aged woman, she is telling the story to a group of kids. All the kids were terrified, except for a young girl in the front of the crowd clapping excitedly. 

The woman smiled. “But one day, the heart will be found by someone who will journey beyond the reef, find Race, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all.”


	2. Chapter 2

A man came in, giving an exhausted sigh. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Thank you, Mother. That's enough.” “Papa!” The same excited little girl calls. Her father smiles. “No one goes outside the reef. We are safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters.”

He accidentally knocks down tapestries depicting monsters on them, and the kids start screaming and crying. “The legends are true, Denton. Someone will have to go.” He shakes his head disapprovingly. “Medda, Motunui is a paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else?”

Meanwhile, Smalls has escaped the group, and runs to the beach, giggling excitedly. Then she sees a baby sea turtle trying to make its way to the ocean, while birds try to snatch it. She stands over the baby turtle and shoos away the birds, while holding a palm leaf over it, helping the turtle reach the ocean.

The ocean is, to a degree, a sentient creature. the waves part, revealing a very pretty sea-shell. She picks it up excitedly. She sees the baby turtle and it’s parent in the waves.

“Smalls!”

The ocean takes back the shell, and returns her to the surface. Denton quickly runs to her, picking her up. “There you are, Smalls. What are you doing? You scared me.” Smalls reaches back out towards the ocean. “Wanns’ go back.” Smalls stutters. “I know, I know. But you don't go out there. It's dangerous. Come on, let's go back to the village.”

Her older cousin Katherine is waiting for them. “You are the next great chief of our village of our people.” Denton tells her with a warm smile. “And you will do wonderous things.” Katherine adds. “Oh, yes. But first, you must learn where you're meant to be.”

_“Smalls, make way! Make way! Smalls, it’s time you knew,_   
_the village of Motunui is all you need!”_

_“The dancers are practicing. They dance to an ancient song!”_

_(“Who needs a new song? This old one’s all we need!”)_

Denton smiles brightly at his daughter. _“This tradition is our mission! And Smalls, there is so much to do.- Don’t trip on the taro root!”_

_(“That’s all you need!”)_

_“We share everything we make!”_   
_(“We make!”)_

_“We joke and we weave our baskets. The fishermen come back from the sea!” “I wanna see!”_ Smalls attempts to run off, but Denton quickly stops her. _“Don’t walk away, Smalls stay on the ground now. Our people need a chief and there you are!”_

_“Consider the coconut!”_   
_(“The what?”)_

_“Consider it’s tree!”_   
_(“We use each part of the coconut, it's all we need.”)_

Katherine leads a group of girls, smiling at Smalls. _“We make our nests from the fibers, the water is sweet inside. We use the leaves to build fires. We cook up the meat inside.”_ Smalls gives a small sigh.

_“Consider the coconut! The trunks and the leaves!”_   
_(“The island gives us what we need!”)_

_“And no one leaves.._ ” Smalls says defeatedly. Denton places a hand on her shoulder. _“That's right, we stay. We're safe, and we're well-provided. And when we look to the future..”_

_(“There you are!”)_

_“You'll be OK. In time you'll learn just as I did.”_ Denton tells her reassuringly. _“You must find happiness right where you are.”_ But when he turns back, Smalls is gone.

Smalls runs to the beach, there, she finds Medda hula dancing. _“I like to dance with the water, the undertow and the waves, the water is mischevious. Ha! I like it how it misbehaves.”_

_“The village may think I'm crazy, or say that I drift too far._   
_But once you know what you like. Well, there you are.”_

Medda stops dancing, and gives a bright smile. _“You are your father’s daughter, stubbornness and pride.”_ She rolls her eyes fondly. _“Mind what he says, but remember, you may hear a voice inside. And if the voice starts to whisper, to follow the farthest star..”_

_“Smalls, that voice inside is who you are.”_

“Uh-huh.” Denton says disappointedly. Smalls pales. “Dad! I was only looking at the boats! I wasn’t gonna get on ‘em!” Medda gives an amused hum. Denton sighs. “Smalls, come on. There’s something I need to show you.”

He takes her to the hill atop their island, there they find a tower of stones. “I've wanted to bring you here from the moment you opened your eyes. This is a sacred place. A place of Chiefs.” Smalls is silent. “There will come a time when you will stand on this peak and place a stone on this mountain. Like I did. Like my father did. And his father, and every chief that has ever been.”

Denton places a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “And on that day, when you add your stone, you will raise this whole island together. You are the future of our people, Smalls. And they are not out there. They are right here. It's time to be who they need you to be.” Smalls gives a slight nod.

_“We make our nets from the fibers! We weave our nets from the fibers!_   
_The water is sweet inside! A real tasty treat inside!”_

_“We use the leaves to build fires! We sing these songs in our choirs!_   
_We use the leaves to build fires!”_

_“We sing these songs in our choirs! The village believes in us! The village believes!_   
_The island gives us what we need!”_

_“And no one leaves!”_ Denton repeats. Smalls runs to the others, joining in. _“So here I'll stay! My home, my people beside me, and when I think of tomorrow..”_

_(“There we are!”)_

_“I’ll lead the way! I’ll have my people to guide me!_   
_We’ll build our future together!”_

_(“Where we are!”)_

Smalls gives a slight smile, gazing out over her people.

_“Cause every path leads you back to..”_

_(“Where you are!”)_

_“You can find happiness right..”_   
_(“Where you are! Where you are!”)_


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock. He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much everything. Should we maybe just cook him?” One of the villagers tells Smalls. She nervously smiles. “Sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface.” The aforementioned chicken swallows the rock, spits it back out, and then continues poking it. 

“..Far beneath in some cases. But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye!” Smalls remarks. A short boy about Smalls’ age comes running to them, holding a basket of coconuts. “It's the harvest. This morning, we were husking the coconuts and..” The coconuts were hollow, with nothing inside.

“Well, we should clear the diseased trees and we will start a new grove..” Smalls points out a empty bit of land. “There.” The boy grins, before nudging Denton. “She’s doing great!” Denton smiles and ruffles his daughter’s hair. “This suits you.”

A fisherman runs to them in a panic. “Chief? There's something you need to see. Our traps in the east lagoon, they're pulling up less and less fish.” Smalls and Denton look to each other with worry. “Then we’ll rotate the fishing grounds.” Smalls suggests. The fisherman sighs. “We have. There’s no fish.” 

“..Then we’ll try the far side of the island?” Smalls asks. “We tried.” “..The windward side?” The fisherman gives a more defeated sigh. “And the leeward side, the shallows, the channel. We've tried the whole lagoon. They're just gone.” Denton pales. “Have you tried using a different bait?” He nods. “I don't think it's the bait. There's no fish. It seems like it's getting worse and worse.”

“Of course, I understand you have reason for concern. I will talk to the council. I'm sure we..” Denton begins, but Smalls cuts him off. “What if we fish.. _beyond_ the reef?” Denton glares. “No one goes beyond the reef.” Smalls huffs. “I know. But if there are no fish in the lagoon-” “Smalls.” 

“And there’s a whole ocean!” Smalls adds. “We have one rule.” Denton interjects. “An old rule, when there were fish!” “A rule that keeps us _safe..”_ Smalls shrinks down under her father’s worried glare. “But, Dad, I-” “..instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water!” 

“Every time I think you're past this... No one goes beyond the reef!” Smalls’ eyes widen and she gasps softly. Denton softens slightly, but he’s still clearly unhappy. Smalls huffs, visibly upset. Katherine places a hand on her shoulder. 

“Well, it's not like you said it in front of your dad. Standing on a boat..” She says with a small chuckle. “I didn't say ‘go beyond the reef, because I want to be on the ocean.’” Smalls groans. “But you still do.” Katherine interjects. “He's hard on you because..”

“Because he doesn’t get me.” Smalls huffs. “Because he _was_ you.” Smalls looks up in surprise. “Drawn to the ocean, down by the shore. He took a canoe, Smalls. He crossed the reef, and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend _begged_ to be on that boat. Your dad couldn't save him.”

Smalls pales. Katherine gives a comforting touch. “He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes who we wish we were, what we wish we could do, it's just not meant to be.” Katherine gets up, leaving Smalls on her own. 

_“I've been staring at the edge of the water, long as I can remember..”  
_ _Never really knowing why.”_

She gives a disgruntled huff. _“I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water.. no matter how hard I try.”_ She annoyedly splashes the water.

 _“Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make,  
_ _every road leads back, to the place I know where I cannot go where I long to be..”_

She stares out at the ocean horizon longingly. 

_“See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me.  
_ _And no one knows, how far it goes..!”_

 _“If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me.  
_ _One day I'll know. If I go, there's just no telling, how far I'll go!”_

She walks along the beach, her friend, a small pig named Pua, trots alongside her. _“I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island..”_

_“Everything is by design.”_

Pua doesn’t quite understand the problem, but Pua likes Smalls, so he trots alongside her anyway. She smiles at him. _“I know everybody on this island has a role on this island..”_

_“So maybe I can roll with mine.”_

She gives a determined sigh as she begins to walkaway from the ocean. _“I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied, if I play along..”_ But she pauses, looking back to the ocean. _“But the voice inside sings a different song..”_

 _“What is_ **_wrong_ ** _with me?”_

She gives in, setting up her own boat, much to Pua’s confusion. _“See the light as it shines on the sea, it's blinding! But no one knows, how deep it goes!”_

 _“And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me!  
_ _And let me know: What’s beyond that line? Will I cross that line?”_

She takes off into the water, Pua on the boat beside her.

 _“The line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me!  
_ _And no one knows, how far it goes!_

 _“If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,  
_ _one day I'll know! How far I'll go!”_

“Whoa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so the "she's doing great" boy?? romeo
> 
> the lady who says that line in the movie is auli'i's mother, so i figured i'd do a reference here,  
> in this case its that romeo was my original choice for moana


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had to put them somewhere in this au

They get a bumpy start, splashing as they go. Pua grunts in alarm. “We're OK, Pua. I can do this.” She sighs. There's more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef.” Smalls messes up, and Pua falls overboard. “Pua!” She manages to pull Pua back on the boat, and roughly steers them back to shore. 

Pua takes off back to the village, utterly terrified of the ocean. He passes Medda, who’s watching with a raised eyebrow, before chuckling. “Whatever just happened, blame it on the pig.” Smalls winces. “Gramma. Don’t tell Dad!” Medda laughs. “I'm his mom. I don't have to tell him anything.”

Smalls is still mentally recovering from her rough time on the water. “He was right. About going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain.” Medda hums. “OK. Well, then, head on back. Put that stone up there.” Smalls raises a eyebrow. “Why aren’t you trying to talk me out of it?”

“You said that’s what you wanted.” “It is.” Medda chuckles. She gestures to manta rays in the water behind her. “When I die, I’m going to come back as one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo.” Sure enough, she has a tattoo resembling a manta ray on her back. 

“Why are you acting weird?” Smalls questions. “ I'm the village crazy lady. That's my job.” Smalls huffs nervously. “If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me!” She glances to the side, then back to Medda. “..Is there something you wanna tell me?”

Medda leads her to a cavern hidden behind a waterfall. “Woah..” Medda smiles. “You’ve been told all our people’s stories, except one.” Smalls’ eyes widen. “What is this place?” Medda grins. “Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?” Smalls gasps.

“What’s in there?” She asks, full of wonder. “he answer to the question you keep asking yourself. Who are you meant to be? Go inside, bang the drum, and find out.” Medda prompts. Smalls heads in. A faint foreign chanting can be heard, and eventually, she finds the drum. “Bang the drum..” She repeats to herself. 

She does so, and gasps as she sees a projection form on the wall before her.

_ “Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina..  
_ _ E le atua o le sami tele e o mai.” _

_ “Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei..  
_ _ Tapenapena!” _

It was the wide ocean, and a ship sailing it, plenty of people on deck. 

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “Nuku I mua! Te manulele e tataki e!” _

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_“Te fenua, te malie, nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e!”_

Smalls’ eyes find on the ship a boy with blonde hair, smiling from ear to ear.  _ “We read the wind and the sky, when the sun is high! We sail the lengths of the seas on the ocean breeze..”  _

A slightly taller boy with dark hair rests his arm on the blonde’s head, smiling.  _ “At night. we name every star, we know where we are. We know who we are!”  _

_ “Who we are!”  _

The blonde rolls his eyes fondly as he pushes his arm off and runs to the edge of the ship, looking out over the water.

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “We set a course to find..  
_ _ a brand new island everywhere we row!” _

The dark haired boy joins him, a big smile on his face.

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “We keep our island in our mind,  
_ _ and when it’s time to find home..” _

_ “We know the way!” _

The rest of the ship’s inhabitants join the two, including who Smalls thinks might be the chief of the group.

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “We are explorers reading every sign!”  
_ _ “We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain!” _

Smalls is fascinated by the scene before her. 

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “Te fenua, te mālie.. Nā heko hakilia!” _

_ “We know the way!” _


	5. Chapter 5

Smalls runs out of the cavern, shouting in delight. “We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were  _ voyagers!”  _ Smalls laughs, she was so  _ happy  _ to find out that her desire to be on the water was part of her heritage. Medda is clearly amused. Once Smalls has calmed down from the revelation, she gives a small sigh. “Why’d we stop?”

Medda frowns. “Race. When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Te Kâ awoke. Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back.” She sighed. “To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are.”

“And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island..” Medda continues. Smalls pales.  _ “Our  _ island..” Medda smiles. “But, one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Race, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti. I was there that day. The ocean chose you.”

Smalls’ eyes widen. “I thought it was a dream.” Medda chuckles, placing a small green stone in Smalls’ palm. “Nope! Our ancestors believed Race lies there, at the bottom of this hook. Follow it, and you will find him.” Smalls frowns. “ But why would it choose  _ me? _ I don't even know how to make it past the reef.” She pauses. “But I know who does!”

* * *

“The crops are turning black.”  
“What about the fish?”  
“This is happening all over the island.”

Denton gives a worried sigh. “Please, please, settle down.” The villagers panic more. “What are you going to do?” “We will dig new fields, we will find a way to-” Smalls comes running. “We can stop the darkness! Save our island! There's a cavern of boats. Huge canoes. We can take them, find Race, make him restore the heart.” 

Denton glares as Smalls continues. “We were voyagers! We can voyage again! You told me to help our people. This is how we help our people- Dad, what are you doing?” Denton gets up. “I should've burned those boats a long time ago!” 

“No!” Smalls shrieks, tugging her dad’s arm. “Don't! We have to find Race. We have to restore the heart!” He glares down at her. “There is no heart! This- This is just a rock!” “No!” A villager comes running to the two. “Chief. It’s your mother.”

* * *

“Mother.. what can be done?” Denton stammers defeatedly, he gets up and leaves. He can’t stay and watch her go. Medda gestures for Smalls to come near, whispering softly. “Go.” Smalls’ eyes widen. “Not now. I can’t.” Medda persists. “You must. The ocean chose you. Follow the fish hook.” Smalls cries. “Gramma..”

“And when you find Race, you grab him by the ear. You say, ‘I am Smalls of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti.’” Medda explains. Smalls whimpers as her voice breaks. “I- I can't leave you.” 

“There is nowhere you could go that I won’t be with you.” Medda heaves. “Go!” Smalls wipes the tears from her eyes and leaves. 

* * *

As she’s packing her things preparing to leave, Katherine finds her. Katherine gives a small sigh, helping her pack and seeing her off.

* * *

_ “There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me!   
_ _ But no one knows how far it goes!” _

_ “All that time wondering where I need to be is behind me!  
_ _ I'm on my own to worlds unknown!” _

She takes off to the great ocean beyond. 

_ “Every turn I take, every trail I track, is a choice I make, now I can't turn back   
_ _ for the great unknown, where I go alone where I long to be!” _

_ “See her light up the night in the sea she calls me! And yes, I know that I can go!   
_ _ There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me! Soon I'll know how far I'll go!” _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is very important to me that you picture the lin manuel miranda demo version of the song when reading this

“I am Smalls of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea and restore the heart of Te Fiti.” She repeats to herself. “I am Smalls..” She pauses as she hears a small thudding sound. She investigates, only to find Heihei somehow managed to make his way into the storage compartment of the boat.

Heihei, realizing that he’s on the ocean, shrieks. Loudly. She slowly puts a coconut over his head, and his shriek stops. She does this a few times, and eventually he stops. “It's OK. You're all right. See? There we go. Nice water. The ocean is a friend of mine.”

Heihei promptly walks off the boat right into the water, and lands headfirst without righting himself. Smalls pales, immediately diving to get him back on board. “Stay.” She sighs. “Okay. Next stop, Race.” 

Smalls manages to fall asleep, and when she awakes, she has no idea where she is. And it’s storming. Great. The storm intensifies, and Smalls shrieks for the ocean to help her. She ends up crashing onto a island.

When she comes to her senses, she’s real peeved. “What? I said help me! And wrecking my boat? Not helping!” She looks around, and her eyes go wide. “Race?” Sure enough. That’s definitely him. “Race!”

She runs toward him. He hasn’t seen her yet, but he’s seen her boat. “Race, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Smalls of Motunui. You will board my boat. No. You will board my boat. Yeah. I am Smalls of Motunui. You will board my..”

“A boat!” Race shouts in delight. “The gods have given me a..” He pauses, turns and sees Smalls, and screams. Smalls huffs. “Race, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Smalls of..”

Race laughs. “Hero of men.” Smalls looks up at him. “What?” He laughs again. “It's actually, Race, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men. I interrupted. From the top. Hero of men. Go.” Smalls sighs. “I am..”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. And women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a guy, girl thing. You know, Race is a hero to all. You're doing great.” Smalls gives him a visibly annoyed look. “What? No, I’m here to..” Race pats her head, picks up Heihei, and carves his signature into her oar using Heihei’s beak. “When you use a bird to write with, it's called ‘tweeting’.”

Smalls is dumbfounded. “I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero.” Race points out. Smalls glares. “You are not my hero. And I'm not here so you can sign my oar! I'm here 'cause you stole the heart of Te Fiti! And you will board my boat, and sail across the sea and put it back!” 

Race raises an eyebrow. “Um... Yeah, it almost sounded like you don't like me.“ He laughs dryly. “Which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals.” 

Smalls stops. Race continues. “So you could have the power to create life itself. Yeah. So, what I believe you were trying to say is ‘Thank you.’” “‘Thank you’?” Smalls asks him questioningly. “You’re welcome!” Race grins. “What? No, no, no! I didn't- I wasn't- Why would I ever say that? I mean-” 

Race laughs. “Ok, ok.”

_“I see what’s happening, yeah._   
_You’re face to face with greatness and it’s strange!”_

_“You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable!_   
_Well it's nice to see that humans never change.”_

Smalls is giving him a confused look as he continues. _“Open your eyes, let's begin. Yes, it's really me. It's Race, breathe it in. I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod! When you're staring at a demigod!”_

_“What can I say, except, ‘you’re welcome’?_   
_For the tides, the sun, the sky!”_

Race chuckles. _“Hey, it's OK, it's OK, you're welcome! I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!”_ Race shows off his tattoos, they tell a story. They’re pretty cool, actually. _“Hey! What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky? When you were waddling yay high? This guy!”_

_“When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below?_   
_You’re looking at him, yo!”_

Smalls is rather impressed, she didn’t know he did those things. _“Oh, alsooo, I lassoed the sun. You’re welcome! To stretch your days and bring you fun!”_

_“Also I harnessed the breeze- You're welcome!_   
_To fill your sails and shake your trees!”_

_“So what can I say except ‘you're welcome’?_   
_For the islands I pulled from the sea!”_

Race has slowly been pushing her along, but she’s too lost in his stories to pay attention. _“There's no need to pray, it's okay. You're welcome! Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me!”_

_“You're welcome!_   
_You're welcome!”_

Race pauses. _“Well, come to think of it..”_

_“Hey, honestly I could go on and on,_   
_I could explain every natural phenomenon!”_

_“The tide, the grass, the ground,_   
_Oh, that was Race just messing around!”_

_“I killed an eel, I buried it’s guts!_   
_Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts!”_

_“What's the lesson? What is the take-away?_   
_Don't mess with Race when he's on a break-away!”_

_“And the tapestry here on my skin, is a map of the victories I win!”_ He laughs. _“Look where I've been, I make everything happen!”_ A mini version of him on his tattoos dances.  
 _“Look at that mini-Race just tippity-tappin'!”_

_“Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha hey!”_

_“Well, anyway let me say you're welcome!_   
_For the wonderful world you know!”_

_“Hey, it's okay, it's okay! You're welcome!_   
_Well, come to think of it, I gotta go!”_

He’s nudging Smalls into a cave as they go. 

_“Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!_   
_'Cause I'm gonna need that boat!”_

_“I'm sailing away, away! You're welcome!_   
_'Cause Race can do anything but float!”_

_“You’re welcome!_   
_You’re welcome!”_

“And thank you!” He shouts, shoving her into the cave and blocking off the entrance. much to her surprised rage. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey! Let me out, you slimy son of a-”

* * *

“You’re welcome~!” Race sings to himself. His mini-him on his tattoo whacks him, and he yelps in annoyance. “No. I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kid. I'm going to get my hook. You have yours and I'm not Race without it. OK, talk to the back.” He huffs, dismissing his tattoo. 

He picks up Heihei, a smirk on his face. “Boat snack!” 

* * *

Smalls paces through the cave angrily, and eventually manages to parkour her way out. 

* * *

“Good riddance, you filthy pile of pebbles.” Heihei stares at him, and Race is unnerved to say the least. “Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful cave. She's gonna love it!” A sudden large splash catches his attention, and there’s Smalls, swimming and fueled entirely by spite and rage.

Race just kinda, kicks her away from the boat. “No! Stop! Hey! You have to put back the heart!” Smalls exclaims. The second she falls under the water, the ocean literally lifts her up and places her on the boat. Race stares in silent shock. “Did not see that coming.” 

“I am Smalls of Motunui. This is my canoe and you will journey to-” Race pushes her off the boat, the ocean puts her back. “Alright, get over it. We gotta move.” Race rolls his eyes, throwing her off the boat. The ocean yet again returns her. “And she’s back.”

“I am Smalls of Motunui-” This time Race throws her a considerable distance, still, the ocean returns her. Race sighs. “It was Smalls, right?” She nods. “Yes, and you will restore the heart!” He shoves her off the boat. “Oh, come on!” Smalls shouts again. 

“What is your problem? Are you afraid of it?” Smalls inquires. “No!” Race laughs nervously. “No, I’m not afraid.” Mini-Race’s teeth chatter in fear, and he glares. “Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my _armpit.”_ He turns and glares at Smalls. “You, stop it. That is not a heart. It is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted outta the sky and I lost my hook. Get it away from me.”

Smalls smirks as she lifts the heart closer to him. “Keep _this_ away?” He glares again. “Hey, hey, hey! I'm a demigod, OK? Stop that. I will smite you! You wanna get smote? _Smotten?”_ He shakes his head. “Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life, it's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away, bad things are gonna come for it.”

Smalls waves it around, raising her voice slightly. “Come for this? The heart? You mean this heart right here?” Race pales. “Don't, you can't raise your voice like that!” She grins. “Come and get it!” Race hushes her. “You are going to get us _killed!”_

“No, I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti, so you can put it _back._ Thank you. You're welcome.” Smalls chided. Before they can continue arguing however, an arrow wooshes by, and they see a giant ship on the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

“Huh?” Smalls looks on in shock. Race groans. “Kakamora.” “Kaka-what?” Smalls stutters. “Murdering little pirates. Wonder what they're here for.” Smalls smiled. “They’re.. kinda cute?” The Kakamora draw on angry expressions. They beat their drums. “Ocean!” Smalls shouts. “Help us!” 

“The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself!” Race huffs. “Tighten the halyard. Bind the stays!” He pauses when she doesn’t do anything. “..You can't sail?” She chuckles nervously. “I am.. self taught?”

Their drumming intensifies. Smalls eyes Race worriedly. “Can’t you shapeshift or something?” He groans. “Do you see my hook? No magic hook, no magic powers!”

After some bickering and so  _ many  _ shenanigans involving Heihei, Smalls managed to brainstorm a solution, saving Heihei (who had swallowed the heart) after the Kakamora took him, and successfully returning to the boat and getting them out of there.

“Congratulations on not being dead, girlie. You surprise me.” Smalls grins. “But, I'm still not taking that thing back.” Race continues, and Smalls huffs angrily. “You wanna get to Te Fiti, you gotta go through a whole ocean of bad.”

Race sighs. “Not to mention Te Kâ. Lava monster? Ever defeat a lava monster?” Smalls shakes her head. “No.. have  _ you?”  _ A big smirk spreads on her face. Race groans. “I'm not going on a suicide mission with some mortal kid. You can't restore that heart without me and me says  _ no.” _

“I'm getting my hook. End of discussion.” He insisted. “You’d be a hero. Isn’t that what you want?” Smalls suggests. Race raises an eyebrow. “I am a hero.” “Maybe you were.” Smalls rebuffs. “But now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti. The guy who cursed the world. You're no one's hero.” 

Race scoffs. “No one?” The ocean rises up, and makes a nodding gesture. His smile falls. “But, put this back, save the world.. you’d be everyone’s hero.” Smalls says with a slight smile. Race is quiet for a moment, thinking. “We’d never make it without my hook.” 

Smalls hums. “Then we get your hook. We get your hook, take out Te Kâ, restore her heart.” She pauses. “Unless you don't wanna be Race, demigod of the wind and sea. Hero to all?” Race rolls his eyes. “First, we get my hook.” 

“Then, we save the world.” Smalls adds insistingly. “Deal?” Race nods. “Deal.” He tries to knock her off once more, but the ocean returns her. Smalls glares at him with her arms crossed. “Worth a shot.” 

“Ok, we go east.” Race explains. “To the lair of Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it’s that foolsgold bottom-feeder.” Smalls nods. “Okay, but.. teach me to sail.” Race blows a raspberry. “My job is to deliver you across the great ocean. I should be sailing.” Smalls groans.

“It's called wayfinding, princess. And it's not just sails and knots, it's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are by knowing where you've been.” Race interjects with an eye roll. 

“OK, first, I'm not a princess. I am the daughter of the chief.” Smalls huffs. “If you wear a dress, and you have an animal sidekick, you're a princess.” Race rebuked. “You are not a wayfinder. You will never be a wayfinder-” The ocean takes a tranquilizer dart from one of the Kakamora and subdues Race with it. “You are a horrible person.” 

“If you can talk, you can teach. Wayfinding. Lesson one. Hit it.” Race talks her through the process.. and it takes a couple of minutes. 

“We're here?” Smalls asks aloud. “See, told you I could do it!” She pauses. “Motunui..? I'm home?” She sees her parents. “Smalls!” Denton shouts. To Smalls’ horror, the darkness is consuming the entire island, and it quickly takes her parents too. “No!” She screams.

She wakes up, gasping in shock and fear. “Enjoy your beauty rest?” Race teases. “You know, a real wayfinder never sleeps, so they actually get where they need to go.” Smalls steadies herself. “Muscle up, buttercup. We’re here.” 

“You’re sure this guy is gonna have your hook?” She asks. “Tamatoa? Oh, he'll have it. He's a scavenger. Collects stuff. Think it makes him look cool.” He explains. “And for Tamatoa, trust me, my hook is the coolest collectible.” 

“..And he lives up there?” Smalls asks, pointing at the mountain before them. Race laughs. “No, no, no. That's just the entrance, to Lalotai.” Smalls gasps. “Lalotai? The realm of monsters? We're going to the  _ realm of monsters?” _

“We? No. Me. You are gonna stay here with the other chicken.” He says. Heihei clucks absentmindedly. Smalls comes with him anyway. 

* * *

“So, daughter of the Chief, I thought you stayed in the village. You know, kissing babies and things.” Race asks, she sticks her tongue out at him. “Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people decided to send.. How do I phrase this? You?” 

Smalls crosses her arms. “My people didn’t send me. The ocean did.” Race laughs. “The ocean? Makes sense. You're what, eight? Can't sail. Obvious choice.” Smalls glares at him. “It chose me for a reason.”

“If the ocean's so smart, why didn't it just take the heart back to Te Fiti itself?” Race asks. “Or bring me my hook? The ocean's straight up hooky-dooks. But I'm sure it's not wrong about you. You're the Chosen One!” He chuckles.

Atop the mountain, Smalls overlooks the ocean around them. “The ocean chose you for a reason.” Race coughs. “If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up.” Smalls rolls her eyes. “So, not seeing a entrance.” “Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice.”

Smalls gasps, and he laughs. “Kidding! You’re so serious.” He does a foreign chant, and a giant hole forms. “Don't worry, it's a lot farther down than it looks. “ He jumps down. Several moments pass. “I am still falling!”

Smalls steels herself, and jumps down after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet again i have to adopt the name of the villain for this yellow prick

“And he sticks the landing!” Race shouts. Mini-Race nudges him, whispering something. “What? Ya nitwit, she's not even here. No mortal's gonna jump into the realm of-” Sure enough Smalls goes falling past him, screaming. “Welp. She’s dead. Time to find my hook.” 

After running for her life from the huge and visibly strange monsters, she ends up spotting the hook in a cave. “Race’s hook!” “Yeah!” Race shouts from behind her, and she shrieks. “Sorry. Thought you were a monster. But, hey, I found your hook.” 

“And, you're right, this Tamatoa guy really likes his treasure.” She points out. “Stay.” Race warns. “What? No. I'm the one who found-” Race groans. “Listen. For a thousand years, I've only been thinking of keeping this hair silky, getting my hook and being awesome again.” 

Smalls rolls her eyes. “And it's not getting screwed up by a mortal who has no business inside of a monster cave, except..” He pauses. “Except, maybe as bait..” Smalls stares at him. “What?”

* * *

“Wow! The shiny, glittery cave. And just like me it is covered in sparkly treasure. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle.” Smalls says deadpan, visibly annoyed. “You’re not selling it!” Race whispers to her. “This is stupid! I'm just gonna walk up and get it!” She tells him. “You go up there, he will kill you. Just stick to the plan.” 

Race beats a makeshift drum. “Oh, when he shows up, keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself. He loves bragging about how great he is.” Smalls chuckles. “You two must get along swell.” She snarks. “No, not since I ripped off his leg.” 

She pauses. “You ripped off his- Race!” But he doesn’t answer. Smalls enters the cave, and shrieks as a giant golden yellow crab man rises from the treasure. He laughs. “What have we here?” She gasps softly. “It's a sparkly, shiny..” He picks her up in his pincers and she yelps. 

“Wait a minute.” He groans in disgust. “Ugh! It's a human! What are you doing in the realm of the mons-” He pauses, Smalls has been awkwardly glancing between his two eyes. He’s giant compared to her, so she can’t focus on both. 

“Just pick an eye, babe. I can't- I can't concentrate on what I'm saying if you keep- Yeah, pick one, pick one!” She eventually settles on one, but then he sees her pendant with the heart. “You're a funny funny-looking little thing, aren't you?” 

Smalls shrieks. “No! That’s my gramma’s!” He mocks her. “‘That’s my gramma’s!’ I _ate_ my gramma!” Smalls feels the color drain from her face. “And it took a week, 'cause she was absolutely humongous. Why are you here?” 

Smalls looks around nervously, before doing an awkward smile. “'Cause you're _amazing!_ And we mortals have heard of the tale of the crab who became a legend!” She’s making it up as she goes. “And I just had to know how you became so.. crabulous?” She winces after that pun.

He lifts her closer to his eye. “Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself? Because if you are, I will gladly do so.” She blinks. “What?” He grins. “In _song form!”_

 _“Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam..  
_ _I was a drab little crab once.”_

 _“Now I know I can be happy as a clam.  
_ _Because I'm beautiful, baby.”_

He tosses her around, playing with her like she was a toy. _“Did your granny say ‘Listen to your heart. Be who you are on the inside!’”_ He laughs at her worried expression. _“I got three words to tear her argument apart! Your granny_ **_lied._ ** _”_

 _“I’d rather be shiny!  
_ _Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck!”_

 _“Scrub the deck, and make it look shiny!  
_ _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck!”_

_“Just a sec, don’t ya know?”_

Smalls tries to escape his grasp as he sings. _“Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb they chase anything that glitters, beginners!”_ His treasure reflects on the cave walls around them. _“Oh, and here they come, come, come to the brightest thing that glitters! Mm, fish dinners!”_

_“I just love free food, and you look like seafood!”_

“No!” She shrieks. “Hey, crab cakes!” Race shouts. He drops Smalls. Race grabs his hook. “I'm back. It's Race Time!” He tries to transform. It doesn’t work, and he gasps in horror. _“Well, well, well..”_

 _“Little Racey’s having trouble with his look.  
_ _Ya little semi-demi-mini-god!”_

 _“Ouch! What a terrible performance!  
_ _Get the hook! (Get it?)”_

He sends Race flying across the room. Smalls looks on in horror. _“You don’t swing it like you used to, man.”_ Smalls looks around for something she can use to help, and she notices something.

 _“Yet I have to give you credit for my start!”_ He slides his claw across Race’s back, laughing mockingly. _“And your tattoos on the outside, for just like you I made myself a work of art! I'll never hide!”_

 _“I can’t, I’m too shiny!  
_ _Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough!”_

_“Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny!”_

_“Send your armies, but they'll never be enough!  
_ _My shell's too tough, Race, man!”_

Race is doing everything he can to fight back, and it’s not going in his favor. Smalls is trying to avoid Tamatoa at the same time as she’s trying to work on her plan. 

_“You can try, try, try, but you can't expect a demigod,  
_ _to beat a decapod! (Look it up.)”_

 _“You will die, die, die,  
_ _now it's time for me to take apart your achin' heart.”_

 _“Far from the ones who_ **_abandoned_ ** _you,”_ He hums mockingly. Smalls stopped, looking up in shock. _Abandoned? What? “chasing the love of these humans, who made you feel wanted.”_

 _“You tried to be tough,  
_ _but your armor's just not hard enough!”_

Smalls was almost ready. _Please hang in there, Race._ She thinks to herself.

 _“Race!  
_ _What do you say, should we cut to the chase?”_

 _“Ever see someone so shiny?  
_ _Soak it in, 'cause it's the last you'll ever see!”_

 _“C’est la vie, mon ami.”_ Smalls finishes, running to them. _“Now I beat you so prepare your final plea, just for me! You'll never be quite as shiny..”_ He grins maliciously. _“You wish you were nice and shiny!”_

“Hey!” Smalls shouts, holding up what looks like the heart of Te Fiti. “I got something shiny for ya!” He gasps. “The heart of Te Fiti. You can't run from me!” He shouts as he drops Race, only for Smalls to do just that. “Oh, you can. You keep surprising me.” He corners her. “There's only so far you can get on those two little legs.” She throws it to him, grabbing Race’s hand and making a run for it. 

“We gotta go!” Smalls shouts. “What about the heart?” Race asks worriedly. “He can have it. I've got a better one.” She reveals she kept the real heart the whole time, just in time for the two to get out. 

“Yes, I have the- Wait a minute. Argh! I see, she's taken a barnacle and she's covered it in bioluminescent algae as a diversion.” He sees the two running, and follows. “Come back here!” Race slams his hook into the ground, causing it to shake, and it topples Tamatoa, causing him to land on his back. The two take off into a geyser that brings them back to the surface. 

“Hey!” Tamatoa shouts. He pauses. “..Did you like the song?”


	10. Chapter 10

“We’re alive!” Smalls shouts in delight. “Listen, I appreciate what you did down there.” Race tells her, but she has to muffle a giggle. “Mhm.” “Took guts.” More muffled giggling. “I'm sorry. I'm trying to be sincere for once, and it feels like you're distracted.” 

“Noo.” Smalls teases. “Really? Because you're looking at me like I have a..” He pauses. “Shark head.” Smalls laughs, because yes, Race did currently have a shark head. “Look, the point is for a little girl, child, thing, whatever, who had no business being down there, you did me a solid.”

He sighs. “But you also almost died. And I couldn't even beat that dumb crab. So, chances of beating Te Kâ? We're never making it to Te Fiti. This mission is cursed.” He says defeatedly. “It’s not cursed.” Smalls insists. “Shark head.” He repeats. “It’s not cursed!” 

* * *

Back on the ocean, Smalls is determined to make it to Te Kâ.  _ “What can I say except we’re dead soon? We’re dead soon.”  _ Race sings disgruntledly. Smalls gives a slightly annoyed sigh. “Can you atleast try?” Race tries to do his hawk form, no dice.  _ “Hey, it's okay, it's okay, we're dead soon.”  _

Smalls sighs. “Alight, break time's over. Get up.” Race gives her a look. “Why? Are you gonna give me a speech? Tell me I can beat Te Kâ 'cause I'm ‘Race’? Take a hike, Tiny.” Smalls huffs, and sits down beside him. “How do you get your tattoos?”

Race sighs. “They show up. When I earn them.” Smalls points to one. “How'd you earn that one? What's that for?” Race rolls his eyes. “That’s man’s discovery of Nunya.” Smalls tilts her head. “What’s nunya?” “Nunya business.”

“I’ll just keep asking.” Smalls tells him. “What’s it for?” “Back off.” Race growls. “Is it why your hook’s not working?” Race glares. “I said back off!” He shoves her off the boat. Smalls doesn’t look mad, just.. worried. 

“You don't want to talk, don't talk. You wanna throw me off the boat, throw me off.” She says, sighing. “You wanna tell me I don't know what I'm doing, I know I don't. I have no idea why the ocean chose me. You're right.” 

Tears fill her eyes for a moment as she recalls her nightmare. “But my island is  _ dying, _ so I am here. It's just me and you. And I want to help but I can't, if you don't let me.” She whimpers softly. Race sighs. 

“I wasn't born a demigod. I had human parents.” Race begins. “They, uh.. They took one look and decided they.. don't want me. They threw me into the sea, like I was.. nothing.” Smalls pales. “Somehow, I was found by the gods. They gave me the hook. They made me Race. And back to the humans I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want.”

“You took the heart for them. You did everything for them. So they'd love you.” Smalls concludes. “It was.. never enough.” Race says softly. “Maybe the gods found you for a reason. Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone worthy of being saved. But the gods aren't the ones who make you Race. You are.” She tells him with a smile.

With the help of her motivation, Race manages to get his hook to work. And they prep themselves for Te Kâ.


	11. Chapter 11

They reach Te Kâ, and they go at her with everything they’ve got, but things don’t go to plan. Smalls steers the boat, trying to get closer. 

“What are you doing?!” Race shouts. “Finding you a better way in!” Smalls shouts back. Race yells at her to stop and turn around, and Smalls stubbornly refuses. “Smalls, stop!” He yells.

* * *

Smalls groans. “Are you okay, Race?” Race’s expression is grim. “I told you to turn back.” Smalls frowns. “I thought we could make it.” “‘We’?” Smalls sighs. “I thought _I_ could make it.” Race shows her his hook. It’s cracked. “We can fix it.” She tells him. 

“It was made by the gods. You can't fix it!” He yells. “Next time we'll be more careful. Te Kâ was stuck on the barrier islands. It's lava, it can't go in water. We can find a way around.” Smalls rebuffs. Race shakes his head. “I’m not going back.” 

“We have to restore the heart!” Race frowns. “My hook is cracked. One more hit, and it's over.” Smalls whimpers. “Race, you have to restore the heart.” Race turns away. “Without my hook, I am nothing.” “That’s not true.” 

“Without my hook, I am _nothing!”_ He yells. Smalls stands up. “We‘re only here because you stole the heart in the first place!” Race turns back to her. “No, we're here because the ocean told you you're special and you believed it.”

Smalls huffs, and gives a deep breath. “I am Smalls of Motunui. You will board my boat.” Race sighs. “Goodbye, Smalls.” She continues. “-Sail across the sea.” Race throws his arms up. “I'm not killing myself, so you can prove yourself you're something you're not!”

“-And restore the heart of Te Fiti! The ocean _chose me!”_ Race’s expression darkens. “It chose _wrong.”_ And with that, he dons his hawk form, and takes off. “Race!” She screams after him, dropping to her knees.

She looks to the ocean, tears in her eyes. “Why did you bring me here?” She whimpers, hiccuping. “You have to choose someone else. Choose someone else.” She hold out the heart. _“Please.”_ The ocean rises up, and hesitantly takes it. 

“You’re a long ways past the reef.” A voice she thought she’d never hear again says. Smalls’ eyes widen. “Gramma..?” Medda smiles, she has a manta ray spirit animal. “Guess I chose the right tattoo.” 

“Gramma, I tried. I couldn’t do it.” Smalls wimpers. “It's not your fault. I never should have put so much on your shoulders.” Medda frowns, glancing away she says it. But she smiles when she turns back to Smalls. “If you are ready to go home, I will be with you.”

Smalls doesn’t move. “Why do you hesitate?” She sighs. “I don’t know.” Medda smiles. _“I know a girl from a island, she stands apart from the crowd. She loves the sea and her people, she makes her whole family proud.”_

 _“Sometimes the world seems against you, the journey may leave a scar.  
_ _But scars can heal and reveal just where you are.”_

 _“The people you love will change you the things you have learned will guide you.  
_ _And nothing on earth can silence.. the quiet voice still inside you.”_

Medda places her hand on Smalls’ cheek. _“And when that voice starts to whisper, Smalls, you've come so far. Smalls, listen. Do you know who you are?”_ Smalls is quiet. “Who am I..?”

She looks to the horizon. _“I am a girl who loves my island, I am the girl who lives the sea, it calls me..”_

Her eyes widen as she sees the voyagers ship in the distance. _“I am the daughter of the village chief, we are descended from voyagers. Who found their way across the world..”_ She smiles brightly. _“They call me!”_

The blonde boy she saw in the vision before turns and gives her a nod of recognition. So does the chief. _“I've delivered us to where we are, I have journeyed farther! I am everything I've learned and more, still it calls me!”_

She stands up proudly, smiling from ear to ear. _“And the call isn't out there it all, it's inside me! It's like the tide, always falling and rising!”_ Medda smiles, handing her the heart and nodding in encouragement as her spirit disappears. “ _I will carry you here in my heart, you remind me! That come what may, I know the way!”_

 _“I am_ **_Smalls!”_ **


	12. Chapter 12

“I am Smalls of Motunui. Aboard my boat I will sail across the sea and restore the heart of Te Fiti.” She says to herself. “Te Kâ can't follow us into the water. We make it past the barrier islands, we make it to Te Fiti.” She pauses, the only one listening is Heihei. “None of which you understand, because you are a chicken.”

She almost loses the heart, but Heihei catches and returns it. That’s when she notices. Te Fiti’s pattern is on Te Kâ’s body. “Te Fiti..” She steers her ship toward Te Kâ. She almost gets hit by a blast from Te Kâ, but a certain someone and his hook destroys the blast.

“Race!” Smalls shouts. “You came back.” She frowns. “But your hook, one more hit and it’s-” Race grins. “Te Kâ’s gotta catch me first. I got your back, Chosen One. Go save the world.” He smirks. “Race. Thank you.” “Your welcome.” He tells her as he takes off toward Te Kâ.

Race flies up in the air, turning into a whale and creating a huge wave that splashes Te Kâ. He runs on the molten rock, to his slight discomfort. “Hey, Te Kâ!” He shouts. “Shark head!” “Smalls! Get the heart to the spiral!” 

Smalls gets as close as she can, and lean down to the water. “Let her come to me.” She whispers. The waves part, and Smalls walks to Te Kâ. _ “I have crossed the horizon to find you.   
_ _ I know your name.” _

Te Kâ roars, but doesn’t attack her. Smalls gives a nod of acknowledgement.  _ “They have stolen the heart inside you,” _ She knows the humans are the reason Race tried to steal the heart, so they are atleast partially to blame. _ “but this does not define you.”  _ She gets right up to Te Kâ.  _ “This is not who you are.”  _ She presses her forehead to Te Kâ. 

_ “You know who you are..” _

“Who you  _ really  _ are..” Smalls smiles. “Te Fiti.” Before her very eyes, Te Kâ turns back into Te Fiti. Race joins her, giving an awkward smile. Shortly after the ocean throws Heihei to them. “The chicken lives!” Race exclaims.

“..I’m sorry about your hook.” Smalls says. Race smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hook or no hook. I’m Race.” Te Fiti smiles, and after some rumbling, she holds out his hook, good as new. 

Race gasps. “Te Fiti!” He hesitates to take it though, laughing nervously. “I mean, hey.. how ya been?” He pauses and drops the act though. “Look, what I did was wrong. I have no excuse. I'm sorry.” 

Te Fiti doesn’t lash out at him, though she looks a little peeved, giving a slightly amused smile. “You know.. it’d be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess.” Smalls tells him. He takes the hook, and smiles sincerely. “Thank you.” 

Heihei clucks absently. “Gonna miss ya, drumstick.” Race snarks. “You could come with us, you know.” Smalls tells him. “My people are going to need a master wayfinder.” Race nods. “They already have one.”

Smalls smiles from ear to ear. “See you out there, Race.” She smiles. “See ya out there.” Race says, turning into hawk form and taking off.

* * *

Smalls sails to Motunui, and her family come running as they see her. “Kath! Dad!” She shouts as she runs up the beach to them. “Smalls!” Katherine shouts, meeting her halfway and pulling her in a tight hug. Her dad right behind her. 

“I might have gone a little ways past the reef.” Smalls says with a sheepish smile. Denton’s eyes water and he has the proudest smile on his face. “It suits you.” The villagers come running, cheering in delight.

“She’s back!” “Smalls!” Pua squeals as he runs and jumps into her arms. “Pua!” She exclaims in delight. “Smalls!” “Welcome home!” The villagers cheer and celebrate her.

* * *

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “We set a course to find..  
_ _ a brand new island everywhere we row!” _

Smalls leads her people in wayfinding, sailing the sea. 

Despite the bad memory of losing his friend, Denton was so happy to be able to sail and be on the water. It ran in the family, after all.

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “We keep our island in our mind,  
_ _ and when it's time to find home, we know the way!” _

Race flies past her in his hawk form, and Smalls waves to him. 

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “We are explorers reading every sign!  
_ _ We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain!” _

She smiles warmly as she sees a manta ray with the exact same marking as Medda’s tattoo. Her grandma would always be with her. 

_ “Aue, aue!” _

_ “Te fenua, te mālie! Nā heko hakilia!” _

_ “We know the way!” _


End file.
